Ginny Weasley SLYTHERIN
by mavsfan36
Summary: What happens if Ginny WEasley, good girl of the Weasley family, is sorted not into Gryffindor but into Slytherin? rated M so i can have some freedom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to JK Rowling (that genius)!

Ginny Weasley wasn't liked by her family so in return she didn't like them. They hadn't wanted a girl in the family so they shunned her. They gave her food, clothing, shelter, the life necessities but nothing more than that. No love, no care. This was her year to go to Hogwarts and she couldn't wait, to be out of her hell-house. She just hoped she wasn't in Gryffindor. Then she would have to be with her family all of the time. These thoughts filled Ginny's head as she drifted off to sleep.

After a deafening silence in the car that the ministry had let them use, the Weasley's plus Harry Potter arrived at King's Cross Station. She already knew how to get onto the platform and she did so without waiting for any comments from her family. She got onto the platform and went and got on the train before her family could get onto the platform. She looked for a compartment that was empty and finally found one at the back of the train.

Ginny sat in the compartment in silence until she heard the door slide open. "Do you mind if we sit here?" an unknown voice asked her. Ginny turned her attention away from her hands and turned it to the stranger in the door. "Not at all." She replied, acting shy, an uncommon characteristic for her. The boy smiled his thanks and he and his 4 friends entered the compartment. "I'm Ginny Weasley." She told them after noticing their blank stares which instantly turned into stares of mild surprise. "I'm Draco Malfoy" said the boy who she had talked to earlier. He had silver-blond hair and enticing blue-gray eyes. He was tall, but not too tall. He was thin, but not gangly. The boy next to Draco introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. He had very dark, shaggy, wavy hair. He was shorter than Draco but taller than her. His eyes were the greenest eyes that she had ever seen, even more green than Harry Potter's. He too was slim. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." the only other girl in the compartment told her in a kind voice. She had short, straight, dark hair that framed her face. She had sort of a pug nose and had chocolate brown eyes. The other two boys introduced themselves as Crabbe and Goyle. Both were large, stupid looking boys.

The six of them instantly slicked. She found out that they were in Slytherin in their second year. Ten minutes prior to the arrival at Hogwarts they decided that it was time to change into their robes. Laughing, the girls kicked the boys out of the compartment so that they could change. "After they had changed, Pansy whispered "watch this." In a swift movement she opened the door to reveal all four of the guys crouching down trying to look through the crack in the door. "Perverts!" the girls yelled while laughing at them.

The six kids hurried off to find a carriage. There were no empty carriages and the carriages were about to leave, so they climbed into the next one that they found. Unfortunately, this carriage was also holding Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. "Ginny!" Ron shouted "What are you doing here with _them_!" "Why do you even care?" Ginny all but hissed, "You never cared before!" "How do you think I'll look if my sister's hanging around a bunch of slimy Slytherins!" Ron yelled. "I knew this was about you! That's all that you care about! YOURSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE EVEN RELATED!" Ginny screamed, almost in tears of rage and sadness. "WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SUCH A TERRIBLE SISTER! I CAN SEE WHY MUM AND DAD WERE SO DISAPPOINTEED WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE A GIRL!" Ron retorted. The carriage came to an abrupt halt. "Firs' years this way!" boomed the voice of whom she was told was Hagrid. She followed the other first years, still fuming, after saying goodbye to her new friends.

Ginny was the last to be sorted. As of now, there were 14 new Gryffindors, 14 new Hufflepuffs, 12 new Ravenclaws, and 5 new Slytherins. I hope I'm in Slytherin, she thought as the person in front of her was sorted into Ravenclaw. She glanced at the Slytherin table to see her friends smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled nervously back at them. "Weasley, Ginny!" Called the voice of Professor McGonagall. She walked up to the stool with the Sorting Hat resting on it. The hat was barely on her head when it bellowed "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered louder than any table had that evening. Professor Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall went quiet. "I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts! Now I know you are all hungry so tuck in!" With that he sat and food appeared on the tables.

"Congratulations Ginny!" Pansy squealed with delight. Draco and Blaise laughed at her antics. Pansy slapped each of them on the arm for laughing at her, making them laugh even harder. "Congrats Ginny." The 2 boys told her as soon at they got their laughing under control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After the feast, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy made their way to the Slytherin Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle still stuffing their faces in the Great Hall. They turned towards the main staircase as Ron came out of the shadows, his face oddly calm. Draco and Blaise instinctively stepped closer to Ginny, wands out and ready.

"Way to go Ginny. Just embarrass the family more than you already do." Ron sneered cruelly. Ginny stepped out in front of Blaise and Draco to get a better look at Ron. His face showed no emotion but his eyes, his eyes flashed with rage, with true and pure hatred.

"I don't care about the damn family! They never cared about me anyway! Me being in Slytherin means that I can be away from you!" Ginny shouted at him. Ron's face twisted in rage as he stepped forward and backhanded her hard across the face. Pansy screamed as Ginny fell to the floor, hand clutching her burning cheek. Within seconds, Draco and Blaise had hexed Ron with every hex that they knew and had gotten in a few good punches. When Ron was lying on the ground unconscious, Draco and Blaise hurried to Ginny's side where Pansy was already trying to comfort Ginny, whose eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Draco pulled Ginny to him in a warm, comforting hug. He then picked Ginny up and headed off to the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise and Pansy, after being helped up off of the ground by Blaise, followed behind.

When they reached the dungeons, instead of taking Ginny to her room, Draco took her up to his dormitory. By this time, Ginny's tears had fallen and were streaming down her face. Draco settled her onto his bed, sat beside her, and put his arms around her in a comforting way. Blaise sat on her other side while Pansy sat on the end of the bed. The room was quiet, except for Ginny's occasional sobs.

"I hate him. I hate them all."

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy jumped, surprised to hear Ginny's quiet, and choked up voice. Ginny abruptly sat straight up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You're in the Boy's Dorm." Blaise replied softly, "You're on Draco's bed."

Ginny nodded looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Draco questioned loudly.

"For being a burden. For causing you guys to have to look after me." Ginny said her voice getting stronger.

"You're never a burden to us." Draco told her calmly.

"Yeah, you're this friend. It's this job to look after you and protect you." Pansy voiced for the first time.

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends that I could ever have." Ginny said, her mouth turning up into one of the few smiles they had seen from her.

* * *

A/N: VERY IMPOSTANT! I had to change my name from mavsfan36 to mavsfan3692 due to computer issues. Damn viruses. This is the last chapter on this name. The story will be on my new name soon. 


End file.
